The New Kid In Town
by AoifeXD
Summary: Sian just moved to Coronation Street with her dad. She's new to the town. She meets Sophie and they fall for each other... But does Sian have a secret she 'forgot' to share with Sophie?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

**Okay guys, this is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy on me! I've****  
****been reading lotsa fanfics and I watch the show and I just love these****  
****to so much! So I decided to write one! I'd love if you'd review and****  
****say if you like it, please! So here, enjoy the story! I apologize of****  
****all mistakes. Spelling or grammer ones!****  
****Disclaimer: the story is my own but I don't own the characters and blablabla.****  
****Enjoy!****  
**_

Sophie's POV:

As I walked into school today all I could think about is how much of a  
boring day it's gonna be today. As usual. Yeah, I have a small few  
friends, but not a best mate who I can really talk to or hang with  
outside of school. Ugh, I hate this place.  
I'm sitting in English class now listening to the head go on about  
some new kid, I don't really care. Why do so many people insist on  
transferring half way through the year?  
"SOPHIE WEBSTER!" the head screamed at me. "Are you listening to me..?"  
"Uh... Yeah.?" I replied, unsure of what to say.  
"Then tell me. What's her name?"  
"Who?"  
"THE NEW GIRL!"  
"It's... " I trail off as I lay my eyes on her for the first  
time. She's got long blonde hair falling softly past her shoulders,  
big beautiful eyes, a slight blush on her flawless face (I'm assuming  
from the embarrasment of the situation), a body to die for and the  
most perfect and soft looking lips. I can just imagine what they must  
taste like... Wait! What am I doing? Thinking of another girl like  
this? I'm not gay! I've had boyfriends before!  
"Miss Webster, I'm waiting" the head said, interuppting my thoughts.  
"Oh...er...I don't know..." I admit shamefully.  
The beautiful girl beside him giggles.  
"Her name is Sian Powers." the head told me, impatiently. "Sian, go  
sit beside Sophie. And make sure she listens from now on."  
Sian nods and walks down to the back to sit beside me. She looks  
relieved not to be standing at the top anymore. I clear some space on  
the desk for her stuff as the head leaves and the teacher continues  
like nothing happened,  
But for me something had happened. Something very big. I could feel  
the electricity from this perfect girl beside me. I'm not gay, I  
repeat in my head again.  
"Hi, I'm Sian and you, I believe, are called Sophie?" Sian smiles at me.  
Her smile is beautiful, I can't answer.  
I'm not gay... I can't be gay.  
Damn, she waiting for me to answer. Her smile's faltering a bit...  
"Uh... Hey! Yeah, I'm Sophie.." I manage to stumble out. "So where're  
you from?"  
"I used to live in Southport with me Mum, but she kicked me out... So  
I now live with me Dad on Coronation Street." She explains in her soft  
voice  
"Snap! I live there too!" Was that really the best I could think of to  
say? We spend the next few classes talking about our lives. Luckily,  
we have all the same classes up to lunch, but unfortunatly none of the  
same classes after lunch.  
By lunch time I feel like I've know Sian for years! I feel myself  
wanting to just reach out and touch her. And taste her perfect lips on  
mine as she sits across the lunch-room table talking.  
I can't hide it anymore. I am definitly attracted to her. But I'm not  
gay. Right?

...  
TBC

**End chapter 1. More to come soon! :D****  
****Please review and I'll write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:__  
_  
**Sorry the first 2 are so boring, but it will get better! I just gotta set the plot up and stuff! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next few will be better, I swear! It may be a short one but it's building up for the next few chapters!****  
****Please review**

_

**Sian's POV:******

I thought moving to this new school would be hell. But this girl Sophie seems interesting. A real lovely girl! Shes got the most beautiful long brown hair. Big deep blue eyes that, if you're not careful, you get lost in. I can't stop thinking about her. Kissing her. Holding her. Touching her...  
No, no, no, I thought, sitting up in my bed. I'm not going to let myself fall for Sophie! It's not fair on-  
'BEEP BEEP'  
The sound of my phone echoed across the room. I picked it up. And, speak of the devil, it was Sophie!  
"Hey Sian, can't sleep! You still up? Soph x"  
I smiled, and was typing an answer when a another text came through.  
I checked and gulped when I saw who it was from.  
Her.  
The girl, who is the reason I feel so horribly guilty about falling for Sophie.

**Sophie's POV:****  
**  
Waking up, I looked at my clock. 12:35. Shit! I shouldn't have stayed up so late texting Sian! I have to be at the bus stop at 1 to meet up with her!  
After rushing a shower and breakfast I run out the door and an at the bus stop at 13:05.  
Sian's waiting there with her back to me, on the phone.  
"Hey Sian!" I say in her ear.  
She turns quickly with a shocked and a little bit scared expression on her face.  
"What? No, that's a friend, Sophie." she says into the phone. Why do I feel so dissapointed at the word 'friends'? "I gotta go now, I'll call you later! ...Love you too!" was it just me or did she hesitate the last part?  
"Who was that?" I ask  
"What..oh..er.. My..uh.. Mum!" she stutters out. "Just checking how I'm doing!"  
"I thought you guys weren't speaking anymore?"  
"Well, we kinda are... Just not living together!"  
Just then the bus pulls up and we get on. As we sit down Sian links her arm through mine and looks up at me.  
"You and me are gonna have the best damn time ever. The perfect date!" she smirks.  
I don't know if she was kidding or serious but all I know now is, that I want this to be a date more than anything in the world.  
Because I now have to accept that I am totally in love with this girl. And I there's nothing I can do about it.

...  
TBC

**Hope you enjoyed it, and like I said it will get better! Please review and say if you like or not! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
**  
****Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me so happy to know people are****  
****enjoying my story! ^^ so this one's later than I wanted it to be cause****  
****of the crazy week I've been having!****  
****Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review and all that! :)**

_

**Sophie's POV:****  
**  
'Did she put a spell on me?'

That's the thought that continueously ran through my head as I walked  
through the town and park with Sian. Right now, as we're lying across  
each other on the grass at the park just chatting, I can feel the  
electricity. And my skin burns where she's touching it, even if it is  
just casually. What I wouldn't give to taste her lips on mine...

"Soph... Soph?" Sian says, interuppting my daydreams

"Oh-er, sorry I was daydreaming!"

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really..." I need a subject change.. "Sooo... Do you miss Soutport much?"

"A bit, I do miss my friends and, uh, other people.." she seems  
reluctant to talk about this and I'm not sure why..

"It must be nicer than boring, old, grey Weatherfield!"

"Not really.. Cause you're not in Southport" She grins at me. My heart  
goes crazy at this sentence and a little voice in my head starts to  
wonders if maybe, just maybe, she feels the same about me..? I need to  
find out something first, something that I've avoided asking since I  
first met her for fear of what she'd say..

"So you gotta boyfriend or anything back in Southport that you're  
missing?" I inquire.

"No, no boyfriends!" was it me or was there an emphasis on the word  
boyfriend...?

"Girlfriend, then?"

**Sian's POV:****  
**  
Did Sophoe just ask me if I had a girlfriend..? No, no, no! She can't  
ask that! She's waiting for an answer.. Damn.. Well, I'll tell her  
part of my secret.

"No- no girlfriends," I laugh.

I pause for a sec.

"I am gay, though.." I look at Sophie, scared to see her reaction. But  
she stays quiet and the only physical reaction is her eyes widening a  
bit.

After why seemed hours of silence I spoke..

"Soph..?"

She didn't answer, seeming deep in thought.

I cleared my throat and said a little louder, "Soph!"

She jumped. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Fine, why?" and she smiles that gorgeous smile of hers!

"Well ever since I told you I was gay you stopped talking!"

"Oh sorry.. I was thinking.." She mumbles.

"About...?"

"Well, um" She swallows "I think I might be gay too..."

"Really..? Okay.."

"Thats it?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, but I expected you to say something more than that.."

"Theres nothing else really to say. Being gay doesn't change who you are."

"Okay.. Cool. You're the first person I've told." She whispers this  
like she's scared someone will hear.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me." I say sincerely. "Because,  
I really do care for you, Sophie. I know we have only known each other  
2 weeks, but I care deeply about you, more than a lot of other people  
and - ..."

With that I am cut off as she kisses me.

Sophie Webster kissed me.

...  
TBC

**I really hope you're enjoying it! I'll try to update soon!****  
****Please review! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:  
_**  
Thanks for all your reviews guys! I love 'em! :D I hope you like this chapter, it's better than the other 3, I think! Sorry, I took so long to update. I wasn't sure how to do this chapter. I kept changing it and wrote about 5 different versions. But I like this best! Hope you enjoy it! ^^ review please!  
Again, spelling and grammar and all them sorta mistakes are all mine, I apologize!  
I don't own the characters, ITV does, unfortunately. If I did I'd steal Sian for myself. Mwahaha! ^^  
Enjoy the story!  
_**_

Sian's POV  
  
It's been a week since the day Sophie kissed me. We've been  
inseparable ever since. Going and doing everywhere together. It's hard  
to believe I just met her a couple of weeks ago! I feel like I've  
known her and her family forever!

BEEP BEEP!

My phone going off interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey babe, I'll be over at 6, ok? Sophie xxx"

I looked at my watch. It was 5:15, and I'd only left her half an hour  
ago. I chuckled thinking about how we really can't go so long without  
being together.. Which made me feel even more guilty. I shouldn't be  
doing this. I shouldn't spend so much time with her. Especially doing  
what we're doing. I convinced Sophie not to go public with out  
relationship. If word ever got back to Southport.. And SHE found out..  
I gulped. That can't happen.

I pushed it out of my mind. I can't think of her right now. Sophie is  
coming to sleepover at mine tonight, before I head to Southport for a  
visit tomorrow. And I'll forget about what will happen tomorrow and  
concentrate on having and amazing time with Sophie tonight. We'll  
watch films, play games, talk and best of all get to kiss and cuddle  
without interruptions cause my dad will be out!

RING RING

This time my phone rang and an all too familiar number came up. It  
made me feel so guilty again...

"Hey babes" The voice came through the phone as I answered. "I've missed you."

"Hey!" I relpied as a warmth spread through me at hearing her voice.

I felt so guilty.

Sophie's POV

Knock knock.

I knocked on Sian's door and walked in as it was unlocked.

"SIIAANN" I called.

"Come upstairs Soph. I'm in my room." she shouted down to me.

I sprinted up the stairs two at a time. I was so excited to see her.  
I've never felt this way before. I know it's only been a week, but I  
really think I love her. More than I've ever loved anyone. I just wish  
I could show everyone and express my love for her by showing the whole  
street how I feel, but Sian's determined for it to be secret so I'll  
keep quiet until she's ready for everyone to know.

"Sian" I say as I walk into her room. "how're y-..." I get cut off as  
she pulls me into a passionate kiss. She slams me against the wall and  
her crushes her lips against mine. Her tongue glides into my mouth and  
flicks against mine. Her hands cup my face. My hands are lost on

her blonde locks.

I break the kiss first, gasping for air. I put my forehead on hers.  
"Well, that was some welcome" I chuckle huskily.

"What can I say, I missed you." She smirks.

"It's only been an hour!"

"Longest hour of my life!"

"Your so cheesy!"

"And you love it!"

I peck her on the lips. "That's not all I love. I love you. All of you."  
I tell her. I regret it instantly when I see her eyes flash with  
fear. Shit, she doesn't feel the same. Oh no, no. I drop my gaze and  
walk to her couch and sit.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon. I can see you don't  
feel the same. I'm so sorry.." I bite my lip, holding back the tears  
that are threatening to fall.

She walks over and puts an arm around me. I shrug it off, but it was  
too late, her touch already making the tears fall.

"Soph... Soph, don't cry." she says softly. "I DO love you too. Of  
course I do, how couldn't I? It's just..." she trails off.

"You do love me?" I wipe my teats

"Of course"

"Then where's the problem?"

She pauses and hesitates. "You shouldn't be falling for me. It's one

thing for me to fall for you, but now that, you've fallen for me. It's

not good.."

"I...I don't understand." I say confused. She loves me. "What's the  
problem..? You love me."

"I'm a bad person, Soph. The things I've done and are doing.. I'm not  
a good person! I hurt people. I don't do it intentionally. It just,  
sort of, happens. I don't want to hurt you. You shouldn't be getting  
involved with me. I'm a bad person. A very bad person. What I'm doing  
to her... I'm not a good person. What I've done. You shouldn't be  
getting involved with me at all." she rambles on like this.

"Sian." I say quietly. " Sian, listen. You are not a bad person! I  
want to be involved with you. Even if it means getting hurt, as long  
as I get to be with you. If you love me and I love you then we will  
work. No matter what the obstacle we can defeat it! Together. You and  
me against the world. Forever." I say this with so much emotion I only  
notice the tears as one runs down my cheek. "Say it again. To prove  
what I said. Say you love me."

"I love you.." she says. "You're the one I love. You better believe  
me." and with that she kisses me with more passion and feeling that  
she's ever kissed me before.

And I kiss her back. Knowing she's leaving tomorrow, even if it only

is for the day. But I can't cope a day without Sian. But that's for me  
to worry about tomorrow.

So in this kiss I put everything. My love, my worries, my goodbye and  
all my feelings.

Because I love her. I love Sian Powers and she loves me too!

...  
**TBC**

I really hoped you enjoyed this!  
Please review! I need more! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5! Sooo sorry I haven't updates in over a****month, I've had slight Internet troubles as well as the fact I've been****in hospital for ages and you know when you're sick, you just don't****feel like writing. Anyway, enough excuses! I'm not very happy with****this chapter, but I couldn't think I anything better, so here it is! I promise to update more often now!****  
****Enjoy! Please review, I love them so much! ^^ thanks for reading and sticking with me through the lack of updating!**

_

_**Sian's POV:**__**  
**_  
Sitting on the bus on the way to Southport to see my mum, I start thinking. What to do about Sophie.. I love her so much. But I feel so guilty. I can't continue like this. I have to choose one.

The bus stops and interrupts my thoughts. We're at Southport now so I get off and start walking to my mum's house, looking at all the familiar streets remembering my childhood.

Where I used to play and laugh. Before my parents started fighting. Before they split up. Before they found out I was gay. Before my life went so bad and I fell into a deep depression. But she helped me. She guided me and pulled me out of the depression and put me back together again. That's where all my guilt came from. I can't do this anymore. But how can I make this impossible desicion? How?

"Sian? What are you doing here?" I hear my mother shout to me.

"Hey, mum!" I say back. "I'm here to visit, remember? Missed you too!"

"Yeah, that's nice, honey. Just to let you know, I'm heading out with Paul tonight. Probably won't be back until tomorrow." Typical. Soon as I get home, she heads out. "By the way, Jen will be over in 1/2 an hour, she said!"

Jen! Mixture of happiness, fear and guilt ran through me. What was I supposed to do?

"Bye, hun" my mum said as she left.

I decided to get a shower and change before Jen got here. I thought thing over in the shower. I always think best in the shower.

25mins later I'm sitting on the sofa waiting for Jen. What do I tell her? Do I mention Sophie at all? Maybe not... I hate this.

Knock Knock

"Sian? You here? Can I come in?" I hear Jen's familiar voice call

"Heya, Jen! Come on in!" I call back.

"Sian! I've missed you so much, babe!" she said as she kissed me. I couldn't help comparing her to Sophie. But it's not Sophie. It's Jen.  
My girlfriend of 2 years, long before I met Sophie. But I realize now I love Sophie more. But I can't end it with Jen. I love her too. Way too much to break up with her. I don't know what to do..

"Sian, hello, babe?" she waves her in hand in front of my face. "you still there?" she laughs.

"Yeah, sorry! But distracted." I say nervously.

"With thoughts of me, I hope!"

"Always." I wish that were true..

"Let's go out and have some fun!" Jen says excitedly!

_**Sophie POV:**__**  
**_  
2 more days until Sian's home! I am honestly counting down the days until she comes home. I haven't heard a lot from her in the last few days, 'cept for the odd text telling me of her day. I'm sure she's just having too much fun with her friends. ...But she's still my girlfriend. You'd think I'd hear from her more often. Maybe I did something wrong. I hope she's ok.. Ok, this paranoia has to stop! She's not ignoring me or hurt, she's just busy with her friends that's all. That has to be all, right?

"Sooophie, I'm coming in." Rosie barges in without waiting for an answer.

"Rosie, what have I told you about knocking?"

"I know, but babes, I have the most fabulous news"

"What can be so important that you can't even wait the 2 seconds for me to let you in?"

"I've set you up!"

"Set me up? What?"

"On a date! It's with this totally fit lad. He's only 16, so perfect for you, but he's so fit with some nice abs and a six pack. I showed him a photo of you and he's dead keen. So tonight, babes, you are going on a steamy hot date with Brad!" Rosie sings, while I stare at her shocked, not knowing how to response.

"Sophie, babes, say something."

"No."

"No? No what?"

"Rosie, I am not going on a date with some creep you met at a bar or a party."

"I met him at a modeling job, Soph. Ah go on, he's a great lad and dead keen, like I said."

"Rosie, I am not interested at all!"

"But I already told him you'd go!"

"Rosie! Why would you do that?"

"Cause I thought you'd be happy! Look, just go out to the chippy with him and if you don't click, then tell him you gotta leave and come home. He's on his way here already and will be here in half an hour! Oh pleeease Soph! You'll thank me."

"On his way? Rosie! Ugh, FINE! I'll go as a friend with him and nothing more."

"Yay! Sophie babes, you won't regret this." and with that she bounces out of the room.

A date with a lad. Oh god no.

*half an hour later*

RING

And there's the bell.

"Ah, Brad, great to see you, Sophie will be down soon. Won't you come in?" I hear Rosie greeting him downstairs. I don't know why I'm doing this?

I decided to dress casually since I don't want him getting any wrong ideas. Walking down the stairs, I see him. Rosie's right. If I wasn't gay, I'd be attracted to him, no doubt.

"Hey, I'm Sophie." I put my hand out.

"Brad." he smiles and shakes my hand.

"You two look adorable. Now don't let me keep you! Off you go for this date!" as she ushers us out of the house.

_**Sians POV:**__**  
**_  
The bus. I've always loved bus rides. I never knew why, but always peaceful and I can think.

I know I'm back 2 days earlier than I should be, but I couldn't wait any longer to see Sophie! She's gonna be dead surprised when she sees me! I can't wait to just kiss her again.

Makes me wish I had the courage to break up with Jen. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't hurt her. Especially after everything that we've been through. Everything she's done for me. Especially that night...

My thoughts are interrupted as the bus pulls up at Coronation Street. I get off and run to find Sophie. But before I make it to her house I see her walking out of the chippy. She looks as beautiful as ever. I'm  
about to shout when I notice she's not alone.

She's with a lad. He has his arm around her. It's obvious they're on a date. A date? My Sophie. On _a date_. With a _LAD_! No. This can't be happening.

I feel the tears pouring down my cheeks. I can't help them. I know I'm being a hypocrite, what with Jen and everything, but at least I'm not with a lad. This can't be happening. Oh god, he's leaning in for a kiss. I look away, knowing I can't handle this.

Suddenly she looks up, like she didn't even notice him leaning in. Our eyes lock before I run. I don't know where in running to, I just run.

"No, Sian, wait!" I hear Sophie shout, sounding like she's crying.

But I can't. I just keep running and I don't know where I'm running to.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please review! Promise I'll update more****often now! I mean that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry again for the delay in updating, you would not believe how crazy****  
****my life is, lol! Sorry about it being so short, I didn't really know****  
****how to do this chapter. Anyway here is chapter 6 hope you like it!****  
****It's kinda intense and has a very sensitive topic in it, so hoping I****  
****don't offend anyone! Anyway, here's the chapter, lemme know what you****  
****think. :)**  
**_**

Sophie's POV

He's leaning in for a kiss! No! What do I do? I'll descretely turn my head.

As I turn my head my eyes lock with the deepest and bluest eyes. Eyes that could only belong to one person. Before my thoughts can register anything else she's gone. Running.

"No, Sian, wait!" I hear myself shout. It's like I'm not in my body anymore.

I start to run after her. I run, leaving Brad behind. I just run and run and run looking everywhere for her. I can't find her. Oh, what've I done? Why did I ever agree to this? Stupid, stupid Rosie! She forced my into this! I need to find Sian. I need to explain. I can't lose her, I just can't! I love her too much!

"SIAN?" I scream. What else can I do now? "I'M SORRY!"

The canal! That's it! I always go there when I'm sad, maybe she does too! It's worth a try, at least! So I start running again, and when I reach the canal, there she is. Head in her hands and crying.

"Sian" relief floods my voice. "I've been worried sick. I'm sorry. Just let me explain."

"Just get lost Sophie" she spits.

"No. Let me explain."

"Explain? How can you explain? I saw you on a DATE! To make it worse a date with a GUY! How could you do this to me Sophie? I thought what we had was special and meant something to you."

"It does, Sian! I'm sorry, just give me a chance to explain!"

"No." she starts to walk away from me.

I grab her arm. "Please?"

"Gerrof!"

"If you promise to listen for 5 minutes!"

"Ok, just 5 and I'm gone" she hisses at me. I'm taken aback by the hostility.

"Ok, I'll start from the start..."

_Sian's POV_

Maybe i am being a but harsh. Considering I'm doing the same to her, but worse, but still! I can't help being hurt. Oh she's talking...

"Ok, I'll start from the start." I hear her say.

"Well, basically Rosie was on this modeling shoot, right? And she comes home to tell me she has a big surprise for me. She says she met this gorgeous guy in the shoot, but he was too young for her, so she told him about me. She said he seemed dead keen so she set him up on a date with me, without telling me. So I refuse to go and continue saying no. Rosie guilts me by saying he came all the way over here for me and spent money on a bus and all that! So I said fine, and said as friends I'd go with him. So we went out and he tried nothing so thought it would be ok. But then he tries to kiss me and I turn my head to avoid it and I see you. And now we're here. Nothing happened. And i feel nothing for him! Only you!"

Wow, that was quite a speech. But I can't forgive her yet. I have to think.

"Ok." that's all I can manage.

"Ok, you forgive me? Ok what Sian?"

"Ok, I believe ya. But I gotta think about everything still. Could ya just leave me alone for a while and I'll come over later or tomorrow and we can properly talk, yeah?"

"Ok..." of course she's agreeing, what else can she do?

I hear her walk away, I'm pretty sure I hear her crying but I can't weaken. Not now. Once she's gone I fall to the ground and cry. When did life become so complicated?  
_  
__Sophie's POV_

"Ok" is all I can manage before the tears start falling.

I walk away, crying, hoping she'll really forgive me. As I walk back towards the street I start thinking. I just can't live without Sian anymore. She's the only good thing I have left now. What with everything going on in school and at home right now. I can't lose her. If she breaks up with me there'll only be one thing I can do and that is-

"Sophie." I hear my name being called

I whip my head around hoping it was Sian. Until I see it was the causer of this mess, Brad.

"What do you want." I hiss.

He looks taken aback by my hostility. "Sophie, I'm sorry, are you ok?  
Who's that girl you were chasing?"

"No-one. Mind your own business and get lost you pathetic creep. Our date is over and I never wanna see you ever again!" I was being a bit mean, but I needed someone to take my anger out on.

"Sophie I can help. And don't end this date, but postpone it if you want. You're well fit and I wanna get to know you better, if you know what I mean." he winks and walks over beside me and puts his hand on my arm as I pull it away in disgust.

Wow, he's an even bigger creep than I thought. "Get away from me, you piece of scum. Like I'd ever be interested in a freak like you."

"Don't speark to me like that!"

Suddenly his expression changes and his hand is over me mouth as he grabs me and pulls me to a dark, empty alleyway. I try to scream and escape, but he's too strong. I can't get away.

He pulls out a knife. "Scream or try to escape and I'll kill you, ok?"

I can't talk so I just nod in fear.

"Good girl."

Then he suddenly pulls my trousers and knickers down. It's obvious what's he's about to do and I start crying silently. He throws himself on top of me and pulls his own trousers down. He's now beating at me and hitting at me yelling at me to shut up, but I can't. I can feel him inside me. Hurting me. Raping me.

All I can do is lie there, wait for it to be over and pray for help to come.

"Sian" is the last thing I whisper before he hits me again and everything goes black.

**_****  
****  
****Yeah, so like i said, it's a bit if a sensitive topic. Sorry if it****offended anyone! Also sorry it's quite short. And also I didn't want to be too graphic, cause, ya know.. I just didn't.****Hope you like this chapter anyway. Review and tell me was this a good****or bad thing to do? Lemme know what you think so far too! ^^ thanks**!


End file.
